


A cabin in the woods

by Bacner



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bears, Darkhold (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Dialogue driven, Gen, S.H.I.E.L.D. (Marvel Cinematic Universe), S.W.O.R.D. (WandaVision), USA, Wanda has a lot of issues, Wanda isn't done with mutants, West Coast, a cabin in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: So where did Wanda's new cabin come from?
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision (mentioned)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	A cabin in the woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own anyone here.

Wanda Maximoff was alone.

Ok, she was alone for a long while now, ever since she was back from the Blip, and helped the Cap and the rest of the Avengers to kill Thanos, but now it was different. Now it was worse. Now she knew as to what she had lost, she had experienced true family joy and happiness, and-

…And, actually, she was also lost not just metaphorically, but literally too: as Wanda looked around, she realized that she had left the actual overall state of New Jersey far behind itself, what she was flying overhead now was, well, America, but rather than the relatively civilized landscape of the East coast, it was more of a rugged wilderness of the West instead.

Wanda had never been in the American West before, a card-carrying member of the Avengers or not. Rather, she had been… well, not in too many parts of the U.S., and for now… she had no idea as to which part of the U.S. she was, other than the West…

Wanda looked around. It was getting late. It was getting cold. It was getting overcast. She was still lost. She was still alone. She was… she is…

She needed a hug, really. Possibly something else. Vision, certainly. Sighing, and doing her best not lose control and crash-land-

WHUMP!

…Ok, it was too late. “Ok, it was a lot funnier when someone else was doing it, on TV,” Wanda muttered to herself as she got onto her feet and out of the thorn bush that she had crashed in. “Right. Send an apology to Winnie the Pooh about laughing at him when he had done it on the silver screen.” She shook herself and tried to use her powers to heal herself – the result was a mixed bag – Wanda had not done this sort of thing with her powers before and it showed-

“Oh hush you!” Wanda snapped as she slapped the bear on the nose and started to leave. Then she paused, looked back – the bear who clearly was not a sitcom bear of any sort stared back – and began to leave so much more quickly even as the bear began to follow her-

SMACK!

For a moment, as Wanda reeled back, she thought that she had walked into another bear, which could be worse, since she had backed into the first bear now-

“And what is your name-?”

…Either this was a speaking bear, (this Winnie the Pooh reference was getting out of hand), or it was a human who was about as hairy as an average bear, and that… was not a good thing either. Probably. Maybe Wanda should go with the talking bear theory after all?

“I’m Wanda,” the Scarlet Witch said quietly, deciding that she did not want a repeat of Westview now or ever. “And who are you?”

“My name isn't important,” the man (or the bear?) grunted angrily, as he began to lead Wanda from… her crash site, technically speaking. “So, you’re the magical type who’s been interested in the cabin?”

Wanda opened and closed her mouth several times before making a decision: 

“Yes?” she finally spoke. “Where is it-?”

“There it is!” the man made a grand sweeping gesture, pointing to the place in question and it was… surprisingly habitable. Surprisingly normal, too. 

“How is it on the inside?” Wanda asked.

“Feel free to check it out, here’re the keys,” the man shrugged, and Wanda gratefully took them and went inside.

Inside was… just as mundane as the outside – a living room, a bathroom, a kitchen… and a bed-room on the second floor. Indeed, the second floor consisted really of the bedroom, as it was much smaller than the ground floor was; there was no attic, though there was an opening and closing window in the bedroom instead.

“Well, this is good,” Wanda said as she got back outside. “Now about the money-“

“It’s been settled already,” came the unexpected reply.

“By whom?” Wanda blinked. “S.W.O.R.D.?”

“Nah, don’t trust the new guys, and you shouldn’t either,” the man shook his overgrown head. “Their leader smells like a douche. The people who had contacted me, though, they were connected to S.H.I.E.L.D., or maybe they were, I do not know. Ever since captain Rogers made his big announcement years ago about S.H.I.E.L.D. being Hydra, I don’t know about them anymore and I don’t want to.”

“You were with S.H.I.E.L.D.?”

“No,” the reply was flat, “but I knew captain Rogers and the Winter Soldier – briefly – once, and this hasn’t helped me, and I don’t want to talk about it… are you moving in?”

“Yes,” Wanda nodded sagely, as she spotted the laundry apparatus – also on the first floor. A lap of luxury this was not, but a lap of luxury was not what Wanda needed anymore. She needed Vision instead, but he was gone. “I am.” She paused then blinked, as her interlocutor turned to leave. “Wait, what is your name?”

“I am not giving it to any magic type that I’ve only just met, S.H.I.E.L.D. vouchsafe or not,” the man did not stop his stride. “Not a big fan of S.H.I.E.L.D. either, these days-“

“Why not?” Wanda popped in front of him – she did not really know how she did it, actually – “was it because of Agatha, Agatha Harkness?”

The man blinked and grew authentically thoughtful. “Now that is an odd choice of a name,” he finally confessed. “I remember an Agatha Harkness – a very messed-up witch, who was doing her damnedest best to make a living. Not particularly powerful, as far as your magical types go, but skillful and damned good at surviving. What about her?”

“Nothing,” Wanda said quickly, but the man was not buying it. 

“Why, is she dead?”

“No,” Wanda shook her head – clearly, this had been a bad idea. In addition, since she has been reduced to using Agatha Harkness as a conversation piece, she was even more pathetic than as to how she had assumed herself to be.

Her interlocutor was not done with her, however. 

“Is she transformed into something else, then?” he asked Wanda.

“Yes – into an ordinary person,” Wanda replied to no one present in particular.

“Then she should get out of it – eventually,” the man shrugged, clearly unconcerned. “That’s the life of a witch – either you’re on a horse, or you’re under it. Enjoy your stay!” he physically got Wanda out of the way and left.

“For how long?” Wanda shouted at his retreating back.

“Don’t you worry about it!” came the reply.

“So how should I call you, if I need you?”

“Just call me Mr. Creed!” 

And he was gone.

“Well, this was went great,” Wanda muttered to herself. “What do I do now?”

The Darkhold appeared out of nowhere and hit her on the top of her head in lieu of a verbal reply.

“Oh,” Wanda took a deep breath – and burst into tears.

Not surprisingly, the Darkhold made no reply this time – it just gently opened itself instead.

End?


End file.
